Humanity's Shortest Couple
by confessing-to-heichou
Summary: An insight on Levi and Historia's personal life.
1. Doubt

AN: Levi is probably really OOC. I know that the anime doesn't show him being all soft and lovey-dovey, but I like to think that there's a side to him like that. One that he only shows around the person he loves. I'd also like to mention Historia's behavior later on. Yes, she is shown as angelic and kind, but when someone is frustrated, they often break character.

* * *

Walking in town by herself wasn't easy for her. Due to her current position as lover of the Lance Corporal, hurtful words were a regular thing. Especially when he wasn't around.

_"He's just using you! He loves Petra! I bet he only pictures her in his mind!"_

"Oh, have you heard? Apparently, the Lance Corporal is only dating her because she reminds him of his former lover, Mr. Ral's daughter!"

"Poor girl.. I bet he murmurs the other girl's name in his sleep."

Trying her best to ignore the townspeople and her heartache, she quickly walks back to their house with 2 bags of groceries.

Upon arriving, she sees him sitting on a chair, sipping tea and reading. He looks up from his book when he hears the door close.

He gets up and walks over, taking the groceries and placing them on the kitchen counter before coming back to her and placing a light kiss to her forehead.

"Welcome home, angel. What are we eating tonight?" He whispers, placing soft kisses down her neck.

"B-beef and vegetable stew." She stutters, knees weak from his kisses.

"I'll help you cook. I'll handle the vegetables." He says, walking over to the kitchen to prepare.

After cooking, the meal was ready. It was eaten in silence, which deeply confused him. Usually she would ask him things, such as, "How was your day?" or "Anything new?" And they'd converse all through dinner. But today, she was quiet. Too quiet. He wanted to hear her lovely voice, but he wasn't one to initiate conversation.

When they both finished, he silently offered to do the dishes. She gives him a look of thanks before heading into the bathroom to get ready for sleep.

Quickly finishing, he enters the bedroom and finds her on their bed. Her blonde hair draping across the pillow and her innocent face relaxed after an emotionally exhausting day.

He changes his clothes and slides in under the covers, spooning her.

In the early hours of the next morning, around 4 or so, she wakes up and silently slips out of his embrace. Looking down at his face, she gives a sad smile before placing a kiss on his lips.

She quickly gets to work, packing a small bag with clothes, money, and food. Before leaving, she writes a note and places it on the table. Giving one last look at him, she leaves.

* * *

He wakes up, his senses still fogged. Noticing her gone, he gets up and calls for her, alarmed when there is no reply. He checks every room and finally arrives in the living room. He notices a small piece of paper on the table.

_"You still love her. So I'll leave."_

Panic rushes throughout his body and he bursts out the house, searching for her in an almost frantic fashion.

Fingers run through hair as his face becomes contorted with frustration. Where the hell could she be? Jaeger's? Braus'? Kirschtein's?

He first runs to Sasha's house, and asks her if she's there. He gets a "no" for an answer. Jean's being his second stop, he's met with "no" as an answer once again.

Now even more frustrated, he goes to Eren and Mikasa's. Mikasa says "no," but anyone can see through her terrible lying skills.

Giving up, she walks out from her hiding space and faces him.  
Eyes widening, he grabs her and pulls her into a tight hug.

She closes her eyes and lets out a small sigh.  
He pulls back and looks at her, his eyes showing frustration and sadness.

Sensing the tension, Mikasa slips away out to the garden through the back door, greeting Eren with a kiss.

"Why did you leave?" He asks, demanding an answer.

"You saw my memo, did you not?" She replies quietly.

"You said that you would leave. Why?"

"It seems as though you hadn't read it all." She says, looking down at the floor.

"Why? Tell me." He asks, hands gripping her small shoulders.

She stays quiet. Suddenly, her upper body shakes and he lets go of her shoulders.

She is crying.

Fresh tears pool out of her blue eyes and drip down her cheeks as she struggles to not make a sound.

Concerned, he embraces her once more.

"My love, what's wrong? Please tell me. Please." He pleads, tilting her chin so she could look up at him.

She squeezes her eyes shut and frantically shakes her head, trying to pull from his embrace.

"No. I won't let you go." He says, gathering her once again.

Giving up much too easily, she sighs.

"I.. Left. Because." She pauses.

"Because what?"

"Because.. You. You still love her, don't you?"

Perplexed, he questions once more.

"Who are you talking about?"

Frustration building up, she explodes, letting everything in her mind free.

"That stupid girl in your squad! Petra Ral or whatever! Whenever I walk alone, I always hear her name! People saying that you never loved me, saying that you're just using me because I remind you of her! And it's so agitating for me okay? I couldn't handle it anymore so I left. I mean, you clearly must still love her! You're always so sad when someone mentions her name! After she married Auruo, your face always becomes upset whenever someone mentions her name. It's like you wanted to marry her! It's making me believe that you never loved me."

She ends her rant, lightly panting and now crying even more. She collapses to the floor, burying her face into her hands.

He stares down at her as he lets her words process through his mind.

Not even caring anymore, she sobs loudly.

Confused by the sobbing sounds, Eren heads inside and sees the two and rushes back out, not wanting to impose. Mikasa looks at him with sad eyes and shakes her head. He hugs her and they settle in each others' embrace.

He kneels down to her and gently pulls her hands away from her face.

"I.. I never." He said, pausing.

"Never what? Never loved me?" She asks, voice cracking. She looks up at him with glistening eyes.

Slowly shaking his head, he hugs her.

"No.. I never loved Petra. She was just like a sister I never had. I admit, she did profess her love to me back before, but I declined. I said I had someone I loved very much, but from afar. Petra was fine with it, saying that she was so silly about confessing. I told her that there was someone who loved her very much. And of course, that person is Auruo."

Bitterly laughing, she said, "I'm guessing the person you loved from afar was Hanji. After all, you were always bullying her around. And you know what they say about boys who are mean to girls they like."

Disconcerted by her current behavior, he grabbed her cheeks, forcing her to look straight up at him. Although she squeezed her eyes shut, she could feel his glare.

Sternly, he spoke.

"No. It was not Hanji. It was you. I fell in love with you the minute-no second I saw you enter with those new trainees. I fell in love with your soft hair, your innocent blue eyes, your petite stature, and your angelic personality. Afterwards, I found out how Ymir was in love with you as well and I made a promise with her. She told me her secret and said that for now, she'll love you. But in the event that she were to die, I was to take you in and protect you. And love you. "

Sunken deep in denial, she shakes her head.

"You're only "loving" me because you promised her. After all, a man never backs down on his word."

Deeply worried about her behavior, he plants his lips onto hers, kissing her with as much passion and love he could pour into it.

She struggles to break it, wriggling around his tight grip.

Releasing the kiss, he sternly, yet softly speaks.

"Dammit, I love you and only you! Why can't you accept that? You were always the only one. I love you so much, Historia."

Her mouth gaped in shock. He used her real name. 'He.. Historia.. My name.' She thought in surprise.

She closed her mouth and pulled him in closer, now realizing what she had done.

"I'm sorry, Levi. I just.. I couldn't handle the heartache. Everywhere I go, people say that you're using me to get over Petra. At first it didn't bother me at all, but after a while, it started to plague my mind and cloud my judgement. I'm sorry, Levi. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She explains, crying once again.

He cradles her in his arms and wipes her tears

"No. Don't be sorry. I understand. Let's go home, Historia."

She shakily nods and stands up with him. He wraps his arm around her waist and they slowly walk out the door, leaving Eren's house.

* * *

After they hear the door shut, Mikasa and Eren creep back inside.

"That was, uh.. wow." Eren said, shocked. "I didn't know Historia could act like that.."

Mikasa stroked his cheek.

"Everyone has their own breaking point."

He nods in recognition.

"Hey, let's eat breakfast now. I'm so hungry!"

* * *

"_I'm sorry I called her stupid."_


	2. First, Second, Last

The first time he saw her, he was breathless. He could feel time stop.

The new pack of trainees were coming in to receive their cloaks, etched with the symbolic wings of humanity's freedom.

He spotted her amongst the others. In his eyes, she shone through. Her blonde hair, porcelain pale skin, sky blue eyes, and short stature. She was so much more radiant than anyone in the room.

Then, her eyes caught his. She notices him staring, and flashes at him her signature angelic smile. It warms his heart and he vows to himself to make sure she won't ever lose that smile.

* * *

The second time he saw her, they were returning from battle. Her right side red with blood. He struggles to not reach out and embrace her. Instead, he decides to handle it in a professional manner.

"Renz, are you in need of medical attention?"

Startled at his sudden appearance, she frantically waves her hands around.

"O-oh no! I-I'm just fine, Corporal! Just fine!" She shouts.

She then squeaks in pain and grabs her side. Alarmed, he gently pries her hand off and checks the area under her clothes.

With a stern face and tone, he spoke.  
"This is not nothing. You need to be checked immediately. I'll take you to Hanji. I'm sure she can assess your injury."

Surprised at his actions, she questions him.

"B-but sir, what about the others? They're surely much more valuable soldiers.."

Beckoning her to follow, he walks towards Hanji's medical unit.

"A soldier is a soldier. One is never more important than the other. We are all fighting towards one goal; human victory against titans. You, Ackerman, Jaeger. You're all the same. Level of excellence does not matter. As long as you are all focused on that single goal."

Stunned, she slowly nods, taking in his words.

Secretly proud of himself, he lets an almost microscopic smirk appear on his face.

They quickly arrive at Hanji's.  
"Alright, go in. There may be quite a number of soldiers, but don't worry. A nurse should tend to you temporarily until Hanji gets to you."

She nods in understanding.  
"T-thank you very much, Corporal!"

With a small nod, he turns around and walks back to aid his squad.

* * *

The last time he sees her, her body is battered with blood. She is face down on the dirt ground. Shocked, he frantically sprints towards her before any titans could spot her.

He gently turns her over and grasps her hand.

"Christa.. Christa.. Wake up. Please." He whispers, lightly shaking her.

Her eyes slowly open and she is greeted with the sight of his wavering grey eyes.

"Oh, Corporal. What are you doing here with me? Shouldn't you be with your squad? Where are-" She is cut off as she violently coughs up blood.

"Christa! Don't talk anymore." He pleads.

Shaking her head "no," she continues to talk, but whispers.

"Why are you here? You should go to your squad." She says.

"No. I can't. I won't leave you. It seems.. I have gained feelings for you over the time we've worked together." He confesses, staring straight into her eyes.

Her eyes soften and she smiles.  
"Well, as my time is coming up, you should find someone else. There are many possible candidates, no? Just forget about me, corporal."

"No. I can't just replace you. You are.. Words cannot explain your value to me. So please, hang on. I.. love you." He whispers, kissing her bloodied knuckle.

She smiles gently and shakily reaches up a hand to stroke his hair.  
"And I you."  
She utters those 3 words before her eyes close and her hand slowly drops. Her breathing slows down and the body slumps and he knows.

For the first time in a long time, humanity's strongest weeps.


	3. Mother (Part 1)

A/N: This is most Historia centered..

* * *

While checking her calendar, she notices that she hasn't blotted any dates with a red pen lately.

'That's strange.. I missed?' She thought.  
Paranoid, and just to be safe, she rushes over to Hanji's dorm.

"Please help me! I missed my period!" She exclaims, slightly startling the brunette.

"Whoa, you missed one? Let me run a couple of small tests on you, just to make sure." Hanji says, getting out medical supplies and gloves.

Although not sure of what Hanji meant, she complies to Hanji's every orders.  
After 30 minutes, she delivers the news.

"Historia Reiss, you're going to be a mother!"

The world shatters around her, eyes widening in disbelief. Her hands fly to her womb and clutch it.

"I.. Baby.. What?" She mutters, lightly gasping.  
"You're pregnant." Hanji says, gleaming.

Nodding dumbly, she whispers "thank you" and leaves.  
Still in shock, she continues to stare at the ground beneath her as she walked until she bumped into someone, waking her up.

Her blue eyes meet fierce green ones.

"Oh, Eren, I'm sorry! It was my fault for not looking." She apologizes, waving her hands.

"Oh no, it's fine. Don't worry." He reassures, smiling gently.

He takes a closer look at her and sees her bloodshot eyes.  
"Hey, have you been crying?"

Not wanting to worry him, she frantically dismisses it.  
"O-oh no! I haven't been crying!"

He slightly frowns.  
"Please don't lie, Historia. You can tell me anything, alright?"

Nodding her head, she beckons him to follow her to a more secluded area.

"I'm pregnant." She whispers, eyes brimming with tears.

"That's great! Congratulations!" He says, eyes twinkling.

"No, it's not.." She mutters.

"What so you mean? Aren't you happy?" He asks, puzzled.

"I am.. But look at me. I'm just like my mother! Getting pregnant without even being married!" She exclaims, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Eren's eyes widen in alarm.

"God, at least my mother was better than me. She got pregnant at a reasonable age. Here I am, 17 and pregnant." She says bitterly.

Eren gently lifts her chin so she could look at him.

"No, you are not your mother. You are much sweeter and kinder than your mother. I can tell from what you told us. Your mother was not fit to raise you, Historia. And I know that you'll be a better woman than she ever was. I know that you will love and cherish your child." He says, his voice strong and stern.

She nods and hugs him, crying into his chest.  
He knowingly nods and pats her back.

She pulls back, wiping the remaining tears on her sleeves.

"Thank you, Eren. That meant a lot. Thank you."

He smiles and says, "No problem. That's what friends are for."  
She smiles back.

Suddenly, Eren drops the volume of his voice.  
"So, who's the father?" He whispers.

Her face becomes distressed.  
"You mustn't tell anyone. Please."

He nods in understanding and locks his pinky with her pinky.  
"The father is.."

He eagerly waits with anticipation.

"Corporal Levi."

He nearly shouts if it wasn't for him clamping his hand over his mouth.

"Corporal Levi? You mean the short guy? Black hair? Beat me up in court Levi?" He frantically asks.

She nods.

"Oh. Wow. H-have you told him yet?"

"No, not yet.." She says sadly.

Regaining a calm demeanor, he advises her.  
"Well, you should tell him as soon as possible. I'm positive that he'll be really, really happy. I'm sure he loves you very much."

She nods and smiles.  
"Thanks so much, Eren. You're a wonderful friend."

He smiles and leads them out of the area.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the mess hall. You coming?"

"No.. I'm going to head over to Levi's dorm."

He nods in understanding and heads off, waving "goodbye."

She gives him a warm smile and heads off to Levi's.

When reaching his door, she gives two soft knocks.

"State your name and reason for coming." She hears through the door.

Looking around to make sure there was no one around, she responds.

"Historia."

She hears quick footsteps coming to open the door.

He looks down at the petite blonde and beckons her to enter.

The door shuts as she sits herself on his bed.

"Why are you here? Is something wrong?" He asks, concerned.

"Levi.." She whispers, taking his hand and bringing it to her lips, placing a kiss.

He leans closer until he's sitting next to her.

"What is it?"

She closes her eyes.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
